


Yum

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru enjoys his favourite ensign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yum

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Sulu has Chekov tied to a bed (consensualy) and spends forever worshiping Pavel's ass, rimming the boy until he has come multiple times from that alone and begging for Sulu's big cock. Then Sulu fucks the boy, but won't let him come" prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=303007#t303007).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

By the time he gets to Pavel’s lower back, Pavel’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, trembling all over. His wrists are sporting pink ribbons beneath the handcuffs, but eager little Chekov has a way of not lying _still_.

And Hikaru likes his boys to listen, so Pavel’s still in the training stage. For now, he wears his collar and his cuffs but nothing else. Well, other than the spreader bar holding his legs apart, of course, because he humps himself raw enough without being able to rub his thighs around his cock. Hikaru’s had to tie up his cock to make sure he behaves, and when Hikaru kisses Pavel’s tail bone, Pavel whimpers loudly and tries to hump the mattress again. 

Hikaru swats his ass lightly, eliciting a yelp, and purrs, “If you don’t behave, I’m not going to let you come.”

Pavel whimpers again and throws his head back, eyes closed and curly hair tumbling beautifully off his forehead. He’s such a pretty thing, bound and naked in Hikaru’s quarters, at the full mercy of a sometimes-acting-captain. Hikaru doesn’t at all feel bad about what he’s doing, because he’s seen the look on Pavel’s face when other crewmembers recount his threats to Khan. The look of excitement, of _lust_. Pavel climbs into his bonds so easily, and he tries to be still when Hikaru makes him. 

Hikaru grabs his hips anyway and holds them down, leaning forward to nip at the tender skin above his ass. Pavel squeaks and bites his lip, while Hikaru runs a wet tongue down his crack. 

Pavel _moans_ , and Hikaru can feel his quivering hips wanting _more_. Pavel will get more, if he’s good. Hikaru slides his tongue up over Pavel’s left cheek, biting it gently. Pavel has such a nice ass. Round, full, perky and tight all at once, smooth and beautiful. It turns pink so easily, and Hikaru scrapes his teeth along the right cheek, loving the way the tender flesh bounces around his chin. 

Then he’s dipping his tongue back down Pavel’s crack, spreading his lips wide to get a full taste. Pavel whines and strains to get more, but he’s weaker than Hikaru’s hold. Every time Pavel struggles, Hikaru holds him tighter, until there are nail marks forming in his delicate skin. 

Good. Hikaru wants the whole world to know whom the youngest, cutest, biggest catch on their starship belongs to. Claiming Pavel is one of his favourite pastimes, and Pavel wears his marks so well.

Pavel groans so loudly when Hikaru finally reaches his hole, tonguing it mercilessly and running in circles. Hikaru traces the pink, puckered muscles, only pulling back to spit on them. He particularly likes the way Pavel winces under the treatment, how his hole twitches and spasms. Hikaru leans in and lathers it all up, spreading his saliva all over Pavel’s ripe skin, tasting everything Pavel has to offer. He withdraws his tongue and kisses it, the way it is now, tight and closed.

Because it won’t be that way for long. Hikaru smirks hungrily while he looks at it: his little prize. Pavel whimpers, “Hikaru, please,” and Hikaru thumbs Pavel’s hips lovingly but still takes his time. 

His tongue goes back, and he presses at the furrowed muscles hard, demanding entrance. They resist, of course. But Hikaru’s persistent. He sucks on the outer ring and pistons the tip of his tongue in the middle, until it’s twitching aside and giving way, and he’s squeezing his curled tongue inside. Pavel gasps and, “Ah”s, and “Oh,”s, and Hikaru drinks in every sound Pavel makes like a drug that goes straight to his cock. Almost everything Pavel does goes straight to Hikaru’s cock...

He presses his tongue in further and further, loving the squeeze and the heat and the _pressure_ seizing at him and trying to suck him in. Pavel has such a greedy ass. Hikaru fucks it with his mouth, until he can hear Pavel sobbing, squirming desperately in his grasp and begging, “Oh, oh, Hikaru, please, _please_ let me come, please, I will do whatever you like, please, I will be so wery good, I promise...”

Hikaru only listens because Pavel’s so deliciously young and excitable, and Hikaru knows he’ll be hard again in minutes. Hikaru pulls back enough to growl, “Don’t you dare move your hips,” because he needs his hands to reach under Pavel’s belly. He pops off the cockring and swipes his tongue, long and hard, up the crack of Pavel’s ass. Pavel _shrieks_ and comes, and Hikaru dives his tongue back into Pavel’s closing hole, just to feel it convulse so wildly around him. Pavel takes several seconds to get it all out, and then Hikaru’s holding his hips down again, back to work. 

Pavel’s _ass_. It’s so good. It looks so good. It feels so good, and every time Hikaru sees Pavel walking without a limp, he feels like it’s his personal duty to correct that. An ass like Pavel’s deserves to be worshipped and put on display, and Hikaru eats it all out while sucking at Pavel’s hole, until Pavel is whimpering and squirming again. Hikaru breaks away to let his tongue slide all over each cheek, kissing and biting, and then he stops to suck, marking and lapping over. A few times, Hikaru has to pull back to just admire it. Or his handiwork. He tries to get the teeth marks even on both sides for no particular reason, trying to match the pink flush left wherever he’s too harsh. Once he just buries his face in it, inhaling deeply and listening to Pavel’s fluttering pulse, the way Pavel breathes so heavily, eyes still dilated and both sets of cheeks still blushing. 

Pavel gets hard again soon, harder and harder. The joys of youth. Of something barely legal, barely okay. But that’s half the fun. Pavel’s fresh out of the box and hasn’t been broken in yet, and Hikaru’s hands slip down to join his mouth, kneading both cheeks hard, like warm, fresh, delicious dough. He squeezes and he kisses and he nips his way back down Pavel’s crack, pulling his cheeks apart to get better access. Hikaru spits on it. He guides the spit down with his tongue, down to Pavel’s hole, which Hikaru needs to get as moist and open as possible. 

So he goes back to fucking Pavel with his tongue, as deep as he can. By holding Pavel’s cheeks apart, he can press in further, get deeper. He flexes and flattens his tongue inside Pavel’s hot channel, tasting all the walls. Pavel’s shuddering and whining and straining against his handcuffs, and then he whimpers, “H-h-hikaruuu...” And he’s spilling a second time, all over his belly and the sheets. 

Hikaru waits the second orgasm out, letting the ripples massage his tongue. Then he licks his way out and reaches back under for Pavel’s hard cock, fiddling around to pop the ring back on before it gets a chance to wilt. Pavel whines instantly, but as they all found out on the bridge, Hikaru doesn’t always show mercy. 

It’s such a shame pulling out of such a ripe ass, but he’ll need to if he’s going to take care of himself. He probably could come just from tasting Pavel alone, but why bother, when he’s already got that twitching entrance so nice and ready? Hikaru gets on his knees and pulls his own cock out of his boxers, stroking it leisurely. Pavel twists around in his bonds to get a good look at Hikaru’s bare chest, lightly muscled from all that fencing practice. Hikaru holds his cock out just above Pavel’s ass, already hard. Then he orders, “Press your ass up into it.”

Pavel bites his lip, eyelashes fluttering closed from the ecstasy of being _ordered._ He lifts his hips off the bed, cheeks reaching up to envelop Hikaru’s cock, and he rubs himself in the wet crack. Pavel whimpers pitifully, “Oh, please fuck me... mmm...” 

Hikaru can never quite bring himself to gag those pretty lips, because that accent is just so hot. Every word Pavel says comes out a seductive purr, dripping in honey and promise. Hikaru’s happy to oblige. He lines the head of his cock up with Pavel’s red hole, twitching slightly with the anticipation of waiting for him. 

He leaves the tip pressed in, and he lowers down over Pavel’s back, holding Pavel still so he won’t arch into the touch. But Hikaru does drop his head to nip the shell of Pavel’s ear, and the smile that spreads across Pavel’s face is priceless. 

Pavel whispers, “I lowe you so much.”

Hikaru exhales deeply and sighs, “I know.”

Then he slams inside, hard and fast, rough enough to make Pavel _scream_.

Hikaru isn’t a monster. He gives Pavel a second to adjust before he surges forward—he can’t get in all in one thrust, no, not with Pavel so wonderfully _tight_ around him. Pavel has the tightest ass he’s ever had by far. Which is ironic, because Pavel’s so wanton for it—the way he presses his ass back into Hikaru’s hips, impaling himself further and further...

Hikaru gets in to the balls, and he pulls out, slamming back in a second later. He sheaths his long cock in Pavel’s body and repeats the process, sliding in and out at an increasing pace, riding Pavel hard. He’s harsher and harsher until he’s pounding Pavel hard enough into the mattress to make Pavel scream on every thrust, head thrown back and mouth wide. Hikaru makes it worse by grabbing his hair: a fistful of pretty curls. Hikaru yanks Pavel’s head back and fucks Pavel’s ass, and Pavel screams and _screams_ himself hoarse. 

His cock is still hard, though, and the pleading sets back in again: “Oh, oh—Ah!—H-hikaru, please, _oh_ , let me come, ahhh...” But Hikaru doesn’t listen. Just fucks Pavel so hard, bruising his perfect ass beyond reproach, burning himself into Pavel’s skin so Pavel will know exactly who he belongs to—how no one else will ever make him feel like this. Hikaru buries his face in Pavel’s hair and breathes in the sweet scent of lilac shampoo, the same smell that always lingers after on his pillow and makes him think of _Pavel_.

He’s so close, so close. He lets go of Pavel’s hair to reach down and grab Pavel’s ass, squeezing it while he presses his face next to Pavel’s, kissing Pavel’s cheek. Hips never slowing. He grits his teeth and leans into Pavel when he comes, throat opening to roar. He drowns out his own heartbeat and both their heavy breathing, screaming and coming and filling his Pavel up. 

And then the white wave of pleasure is past him, head spiraling back down, skin still tingling from it. His hips slow until he stops, falling down on his beautiful, perfect boyfriend. 

He murmurs, “I love you,” into Pavel’s ear. He feels _so_ satiated. 

Pavel whines, “I lowe you... lowe you too, b-but... ah, I want to come...”

Hikaru chuckles and kisses Pavel’s cheek. 

He lifts up on his hands and knees, slowly pulling out of Pavel’s tight, slick ass, loving the way his cum trails out behind, drizzling down to Pavel’s thighs. He slaps Pavel’s ass once, earning a little yelp, then crawls off the bed.

Pavel watches him helplessly while he stretches his arms out, putting on a bit of a show. Then he heads to the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water, downing it, and bringing it back full for his prize... whenever he decides to untie that prize. 

He goes to the washroom and walks around the bedroom, picking their discarded clothes of the floor. He folds them up and places them in the basket in the corner, then walks back to his shuddering boyfriend, nearly crying with need and rubbing uselessly into the blankets. 

Hikaru pets his sweat-matted hair and purrs, “I do love you.”

“I know.” Pavel smiles. But he must be learning, because he doesn’t ask to come again. Hikaru chuckles and bends to kiss his forehead. 

Then Hikaru unties the ankle cuffs attaching Pavel to the spreader bar, and Pavel’s knees flex. Hikaru releases the handcuffs next, and Pavel obediently waits before moving. Hikaru laughs and pats his shoulder, saying, “Hey, it’s over.”

“Ah.” And Pavel sits up happily, practically throwing himself into Hikaru’s arms for another kiss. “I was good, yes?” Nodding, Hikaru quickly flicks off the ever-handy cockring and pumps Pavel to completion, until Pavel is shuddering and moaning in his grasp, already covered in three coats of cum, two his own. 

Then they fall down in a tangle of limbs, all happiness and light.


End file.
